marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures
Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures is a series about the two Wario Bros and their friends. There are currently 2 complete seasons, and a third with only one episode so far. Season 1 'Ep. 1-1: The Fight for the Cookies ' Wario and Waluigi are eating cookies. Then Waluigi says that he was "the smart one". Wario started calling Waluigi dumb, and they started to fight. Soon, Sonic came and started making fun of them for fighting over a box of Chips Ahoy!. The Wario Bros then teamed up and beat up Sonic. 'Ep. 1-2: The Waluigi Caper' Wario and Waluigi come home with Wendy's french fries. Waluigi says he will save them for later, so he puts them in the refrigerator. Then they go to bed. During the night, Flip and Flop are hired by a mysterious person to kidnap Waluigi. When Wario wakes up, he sees that Waluigi is not there, and just thinks he's out doing something weird again. He goes into the kitchen, and steals Waluigi's fries. Then Koopa comes. Wario asks what he's doing in his house, eand Koopa says that it's not important. He says that Waluigi was kidnapped! Wario brings his fries and goes out to save Waluigi. Once he gets to Flip and Flop's evil lair, he discovers who had hired the two frogs. It was Sonic! Sonic demands Wario's fries, and he hesitantly gives them to Sonic. 'Ep. 1-3: Sonic's Shadow' Sonic says that Part 1 of his plan was done. Now, all he has to do is create Shadow. With a Shadowball (sort of like a Pokeball, but it creates one Shadow the Hedgehog, not a Pokemon), he creates his partner in crime who is more powerful than him. Sonic calls Shadow a knucklehead (because he is one). Shadow gets really mad and beats up everyone. They are soon all thrown to the ground. Soon Koopa returns to save the day. He knocks out Shadow, but then the group goes out to lunch. They decide to become a team to defeat Shadow. After lunch, they encounter Shadow again. They beat up Shadow, knocking him out again. They run away to Professor E. Gadd's lab, in which they find a time machine. They decided that they couldn't defeat Shadow by themselves, so they would use a different approach. They would go back in time to stop Shadow from being created. 'Ep. 1-4: Race Against Time' Wario, Waluigi, Sonic, and Koopa went back in time, but left Flip and Flop at present time, in case anything bad happened. As soon as they left something horrible happened to Flip and Flop. They landed where Wario was when he tried to jump to the Evil Lair. Then they realized that they only had a few seconds left until the Time Machine would leave without them. They ran to the Time Machine, but nobody made it in time. They were stuck in the past. Once they made it to the Evil Lair, they knocked out everyone they saw except for Past Wario and Past Waluigi, because they would be eye witnesses. They also found the Shadowball, to destroy when they got back to present time. Soon they left to go to the past Prof. E Gadd's lab. They decided that if they would use the past time machine, their past selves would be stuck there. So they decided to build their own time machine. After a short montage, the time machine was done. They hopped in and left. But then they realized that they left the Shadowball in the past! 'Ep. 1-5: The Final Battle' Without the Shadowball, they would have to face Shadow head on. They jumped in to Shadow's Rainbow Lair where they found out that Flip and Flop had been hypnotised! Soon, Shadow kidnapped Sonic and Koopa, so Wario and Waluigi were alone. Shadow later challenged them to a duel, so he teleported all of them to Coolsville, where they met all of the Scooby Doo characters. All of the characters ran away because "The Ghost of Shadow the Hedgehog" was coming. The Wario Bros were scared until they realized it was just regular Shadow. They thought that it was a really bad place for a battle, so they teleported to Bikini Bottom, where all the Spongebob characters live. They thought that this place stunk just as bad as Coolsville, so they teleported again. This time, they were at Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This was a good place to fight. Shadow finally came out and grabbed Waluigi. Wario got mad and attacked Shadow. They had finally won. Sonic and Koopa were freed, Flip and Flop were back to their normal selves, but now, Shadow is Sonic's mortal slave. Season 2 'Ep 2-1: Welcome to Dreamland' Wario and Waluigi got back home from the Final Battle with Shadow, and jumped in the car to celebrate with some more french fries from Wendy's. They took a wrong turn and fell off a cliff. They landed in Dreamland, with Kirby. Meanwhile, King Dedede was playing Wipeout: The Video Game. Waddle Dee interrupted his gameplay, and told him that Kirby was back in town - and he has friends. They immediently jumped into action, and fought Wario, Waluigi, and Kirby. The Wario Bros and Kirby tricked the King and Waddle Dee. Then Waddle Dee and Dedede started thinking of a backup plan. 'Ep. 2-2: The Backup Plan' Wario wants to get something to eat, so the group decides to Grey Castle (basically White Castle, only grey). Meanwhile King Dedede tries to find a person who can work for him. He eventually finds Meta Knight. Later, the Wario Bros. and Kirby are going to order, but see Meta Knight. He chases them across the castle. The Wario Bros. meet Sonic again, who came to the castle because he smelled french fries. They find out that this is not Grey Castle, but it is King Dedede's fortress. They run out of the castle quickly. 'Ep. 2-3: Double Cross' Wario, Waluigi, Sonic, and Kirby discuss what to do about Dedede's growing army. Sonic decides to let his slave/previous enemy Shadow join the crew as he forces him to wear his Phillies hat. Meanwhile, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee prepare to ambush the Wario Bros. and the rest using the help of his spy. So, they attack while Shadow "goes to the dreamroom (bathroom)", escape, and attack Flip the Green Frog from Season 1. Then, Shadow returns, and Sonic punishes him for not helping fight off Dedede. However, Shadow tells the rest that he was the spy helping King Dedede, so he runs off. So, the rest look up Dedede and Shadow's hideout, and find that it is in The Forbidden Forest. 'Ep. 2-4: The Forbidden Forest' The group heads into the Forbidden Forest and find Koopa. He is scared at first ("Kirby just creeps me out!"), but joins the cause to defeat Dedede. They end up looking rugged, and Wario accidentally uses a branch as a slingshot. As he is flung far away, Flip runs looking for help and finds Flop. Before you know it, Wario lands near the two frogs, and he tells them the story. So, they look for the rest of the group. Meanwhile, Waluigi, Kirby, Koopa, and Sonic find a treehouse and take a break. Then, Sonic jumps out, and the rest follow. Meanwhile, King Dedede and his crew train to protect a special, magical star that Dedede owned. However, the star falls off its pedestal that Meta Knight made. Nearby, Wario, Flip, and Flop are losing hope when they come across Waluigi, Koopa, Kirby, and Sonic sprawled across the ground after they jumped out of the treehouse. They group hug, and then Dedede's magical star is blown to them by the wind. "This should be interesting!" says Wario... 'Ep. 2-5: The Search For The Star' The group sits around the Star. Flop thinks he knows what the Star is. He tells a story about his ancestors. It goes like this - A mad scientist named Mr. Giraffe plans to create the most powerful star of all stars. But he then finds the most powerful star sitting right in front of him. He drops it, and it's found by a young frog named Flap. He took the Star and loved it until he passed away. His grandson, Floop discovers to his demise, that his grandfather is lying dead on the ground. But then he sees the Star next to his grandfather's body. Floop was very greedy and needed money, so he sold it. Legends say that he sold it to an evil villain, but nobody knew. And the Star was never heard from again. But somehow Wario, Waluigi, Flip, Flop, Sonic, Koopa, and Kirby had found it. But Sonic gets greedy and takes the Star. Then the whole group goes on a rampage trying to steal the Star from each other. But Flop trips and the Star flies out of his hands and on to the ground. But then, Waddle Dee finds the Star lying on the ground. He takes it and brings it back to King Dedede. The Wario Bros. hear the news about King Dedede getting the Star. They have to go out and get the Star. Flip, Flop, Koopa, Sonic, and Kirby are too scared to go, so the Wario Bros head out on their own to get the Star. Then King Dedede, Meta Knight, Shadow, and Waddle Dee see the Wario Bros trying to get to their layer. He sends Waddle Dee and Shadow to go to war with the Wario Bros. Using the gun that Meta Knight had given to Dedede in Ep. 2-3, they head out and almost shoot the Wario Bros. Wario sees if there's anything useful in his pocket, and luckily, there's a giant machine gun in his pocket. Stupidly, the Wario Bros throw it to Flip, Flop, Sonic, and Kirby to defend themselves. But now they have nothing to defend THEMSELVES with. Waluigi tries to find something useful, but the most they find is a stick. But then Wario gets shot in the behind by Shadow. Waluigi knocks him onto the ground with his stick, and they get closer to Dedede's evil lair. King Dedede comes up with another backup plan. The Wario Bros reach the lair, but can't get past a slide in front of the castle. Meanwhile, the war gets worse at Kirby, Sonic, Flip and Flop. Waluigi throws Wario up the slide, so Wario's up. Wario takes out the stick and tells Waluigi to hang onto it. He pulls Waluigi up. King Dedede and Meta Knight are prepared for their arrival though. They have a Nutter Butter for Wario, and King Dedede takes Waluigi's stick and puts it next to the Nutter Butter. They can't resist, and try to get the Nutter Butter and the stick. But Meta Knight traps them under a bucket. Could this be the end of the Wario Bros? 'Ep. 2-6: Dedede's Downfall' King Dedede celebrates that he had successfully kidnapped the Wario Bros. Shadow and Waddle Dee return from the battlefield because it looks to them that Kirby, Sonic, Koopa, Flip, and Flop have finally backed down. King Dedede calls his minions "lowly servants", which angers Meta Knight, But little do they know, Kirby and the rest have already started their journey to save the Wario Bros. But Waluigi thinks that they don't have a chance of being saved. Wario disagrees. He thinks that the group is smart enough to help release them. Soon, Wario comes up with an idea. He trips King Dedede with Waluigi's stick. However, the plan backfires and Meta Knight pushes King Dedede off the lair. Waddle Dee annoys Meta Knight, who soon throws Waddle Dee off the lair. Shadow does not want to be Meta Knight's minion, so he jumps out of the lair. Meanwhile, Kirby, Sonic, Koopa, Flip, and Flop reach the lair. on the ground next to the lair, they fight with King Dedede, Shadow, and Waddle Dee. They are defeated, and the group embarks all the way up into the evil lair. They release Wario and Waluigi from the bucket. Meta Knight notices the group and activates the Star's power. 'Ep. 2-7: Inside the Negative World' The Wario Bros wake up in a negative world. All the colors are the opposite of what they should be. They walk around the Negative World to find the barrier, where their friends were at war in the previous episodes. They think that their friends might be there. They look behind the barrier, but instead of seeing their friends, they see a bunch of random creatures. There are two dragons named Shlip and Shlop, a moose named Nirby, a camel named Floopa, and a bear named Flonic. They sound just like their friends. Wario and Waluigi are creeped out by the negative animals, so they run away. They find a creature that looks like Shadow wearing a mask who's selling french fries, and they ask him if he has any left. He says that he has one fry left, and that they can have it for free because he has no use for it. Wario tries the fry, and says that it tastes negative. He spits it out. They leave the remaining piece of the fry behind an continue exploring the world. After a long time searching, they find Shlip, Shlop, Nirby, Floopa, and Flonic again. They get into a battle. Once the Wario Bros finish them off, they fade away. Wario and Waluigi see a cave and go inside. They see their friends, frozen in time. Wario hits Sonic in the face and finds Meta Knight in the cave! Meta Knight says "You're coming with me!" and jumps on the Wario Bros. 'Ep. 2-8: Duel in Dreamland' The Wario Bros appear in the Treehouse, and don't see their friends, who were frozen in time. But suddenly, they come crashing out of the sky and land on the ground. So, their friends aren't helping them again. Then, Meta Knight appears in the treehouse and challenges the Wario Bros to a fight. They fight until Waluigi nearly falls out of the treehouse. Wario holds on to his hand though. Meta Knight says that if Wario lets go of Waluigi's hand and lets him fall out of the treehouse, he would give him a pizza. Wario eagerly lets go, in hopes of a pizza, but it turns out that Meta Knight was lying. After more fighting, they fall out of the treehouse. Wario lands in front of all his friends, including an angry Waluigi, who is mad about how Wario let him go for a pizza. Soon, Meta Knight falls from the sky. Each member of the Wario Bros' team attempts to attack Meta Knight, but all fail, especially Sonic because he didn't even fight Meta Knight. So, it's just the Wario Bros. They are hopeless until Waluigi finds his stick from episode 2-5! He defeats Meta Knight with the stick and takes him to the Dreamland Jail. Soon, Kirby takes the Wario Bros and friends back to the Mushroom Kingdom with ease. But the Wario Bros think that Kirby could have just done that in Ep. 2-1, and didn't have to keep them in Dreamland for so long. Meanwhile, at jail, King Dedede is stuck in jail with Waddle Dee (who turned himself and his friends in) and Shadow, who are playing tag. Soon, Meta Knight comes in as their new roommate. But Meta Knight had betrayed them in Ep. 2-6, so they are furious at him! They fight for the whole time. Season 3 'Ep 3-1': Cloned After months of doing nothing, the Wario Bros want to do something action packed like they used to. So they take a walk in the park to ease their boredom. But they end up walking into Professor E. Gadd's clone machine. the Wario Bros get cloned and the Wario's Clone and Waluigi's Clone escape. They gather their friends, and are ready to face their evil and not dumb clones! The Wario Bros and friends go to E. Gadd's labaratory to get some advice from the professor. When he is about to say how to get rid of the clones, the Wario Bros' Clones kidnap E. Gadd! Gallery Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures.jpg|The new logo, used from 2012 - 2013 Wario and Waluigi.jpg|The old logo, used from 2011 - 2012. Links Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Website Category:Series